Family Ties
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: The one where the Swordmaster and Exorcist attempt to understand all the family ties going on with everyone, both officially and not-officially. Naturally, this gets clearly chaotic. (no tabs for Nobutsuna Kamiizumi or Geist Grace)


**Author note: I don't own Bravely Default or Bravely Second, otherwise KamiizumixGeist would be totally canon.**

 **Aaah! It's been too long since I've posted anything for the "Things We Cannot Undo" Continuum, or at least it seems that way to me, so here's something new! I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **Warning: Spoilers for both** _ **Bravely Default**_ **and** _ **Second**_ **, KamiizumixGeist, some coarse language as well as references to "Things We Cannot Undo" and other fanfics in that continuum.**

* * *

 _ **Family Ties**_

Summary: The one where the Swordmaster and Exorcist attempt to understand all the family ties going on with everyone, both officially and not-officially. Naturally, this gets clearly chaotic.

* * *

"Geist?"

"Yes?"

Both the Swordmaster and Exorcist were, currently, on the way back from shopping. The Swordmaster looked to his fiancé, taking a deep breath.

"So, um, when we finally get married…" Kamiizumi offered Geist an awkward grin, "How huge do you think the family is going to get?"

Geist blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" The Swordmaster took a deep breath, "Other than Minette, who I clearly adopted, there are others I see like my own children. Of course there's Revenant, your son, but there's also Edea. Then there's also Kikyo, as well as Einheria and Praline—"

" _What the hell do you mean, you see Praline like a daughter?"_

The expression Geist's face froze after he said this. For a moment, Kamiizumi worried that his fiance's face would end up like that forever, but once the Exorcist shook his head a bit, clearing his throat, Kamiizumi knew the poor man was…a little confused about this.

"Let me start from the beginning again…" Geist cleared his throat, "you _actually_ consider that diva to be like a daughter to you?"

"Geist," Kamiizumi managed, giving him a look, "she's barely an adult and I'm much older compared to her. _Yes,_ I consider Praline a daughter. A sometimes-bratty, teenager-like daughter, but a daughter nonetheless."

"And Kikyo." Geist blinked. Oh dear, he was getting curious—his widening eyes made him look a little adorable, in the Swordmaster's opinion. "Her, too? She's not a teenager."

"Yes, her too. Again, she's _much_ younger than me. She's a bit older than Praline, but still younger than me. And…I do care for her and Praline. We go back to the Eisen Civil War, after all."

"I see." The Exorcist thought, before speaking. "And Heinkel is somehow related to Kikyo, I heard. How?"

 _Oh dear._ At this rate they were going to be breaking down a whole family tree, weren't they? Kamiizumi quickened his steps, Geist following, so they could make it back to the comfort, warmth and safety of their home instead of freezing their butts off outside while continuing the conversation.

"Yes. Apparently they're on opposite sides of the family tree since Konoe is Sholmes' aunt on one side and Heinkel is the uncle on the other side."

"…Does that make Heinkel your _nephew_ , then, if you see Konoe as your daughter?"

"Um…." The Swordmaster had his turn to frown as they just reached the house, and he managed to grab a house key and unlock the door, letting Geist go inside first. "I'm not sure if it works like that…"

"And on top of that," Geist added, walking in and taking off his shoes, "you consider Braev to be like family to you as well, and he's Edea's father. If you both considered each other like brothers, you'd be Edea's uncle in a sense, or a second father."

Kamiizumi came in after him, taking off his own shoes, "Geist—"

"And Magnolia considers Edea and Agnes to be her 'sisters,' so…" A giggle escaped the Exorcist, "does that mean that Magnolia and Agnes are your children?"

"Geist," Kamiizumi finally stated, giving him the most neutral look he could while trying to process everything his fiancé just said, "I _really_ don't think that's how it works."

"True…it's not." Both men made it into the kitchen area, quickly putting the groceries away before Geist spoke again, taking out a large sheet of paper and began sketching out a diagram to map out what they'd discussed so far. "If we took the consideration of seeing people as family despite not having adopted them or being biologically related to them, we have a very complex family tree we're talking about, especially if we're getting married."

"I have to agree with that. Speaking of which," Amusement flickered in the Swordmaster's eyes, "wouldn't our marriage then make all of the Asterisk Holders in the Empire _your_ children _and_ mine, Geist?"

The Exorcist's jaw dropped. _"What?"_

"The Kaiser is younger than you! _Janne_ is clearly younger than you! Nikolai and Bella, too! The same is with Aimee and Angelo, and of course Revenant is as well as Minette!" The Swordmaster laughed, scribbling on the diagram as well. "I'm not sure about Cu Cuhallin, but technically Bella only resurrected him some time ago. Not counting the life he lived before now, he's younger than you too. And as far as I am aware from the other Empire Asterisk holders, you're always the one pulling them apart when they start squabbling amongst themselves!"

"Y-yes, but," The Exorcist threw up a hand in dismay, "I don't necessarily consider the _Bishop_ to be family! Janne, yes, but Nikolai? _No!"_

"Wait," The Swordmaster blinked, "You consider _Janne_ family? You two practically exchange insults every other sentence!"

"Well…Yes." Geist sighed, putting his pencil down as he looked up at his fiancé. "Despite his wolfish demeanor, he _is_ like a son to me! A _beautiful, stupid son_ , but a son nonetheless!" He couldn't help but grin. "He's so stubborn, really. I think I rubbed off a bit on him regarding _that."_

" _Who's_ like a son to you, Monsieur Grace?"

A yelp escaped Kamiizumi as he and Geist turned to face who it was, with Geist pointing a sword ast them. Magnolia Arch gasped, raising her hands in surrender.

"Monsieur Kamiizumi, pardon moi! Monsieur Grace _, please_ put the sword down! I didn't mean to startle you…"

"Oh…Magnolia." Kamiizumi smiled, relieved it wasn't someone who'd broken into the house or something. Hopefully. "It's good to see you."

"Y-you!" Geist lowered the sword, taking a deep breath as he stared back at her. "How long have you been listening? How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I just thought I'd drop by for a quick visit." Magnolia giggled. "Revenant and Minette were nice to let me in!"

" _Hi Daddy!"_ The glowing blue suit of armor emerged in the doorway where Magnolia was, followed by Minette. _"I'm glad you're back!"_

"Did mew two have a great meowting?"

"Ah, yes, we did." Geist offered his son and Minette a smile. "Thank you, for asking."

"That's cattastic!"

Revenant looked to his father. "Daddy? Do you need any help with dinner?"

"Ah, um," Geist looked to the clock, then to Kamiizumi, then to Revenant and Minette, "We should be fine. Dinner will hopefully be ready by around six…?"

"Yes, um.." Kamiizumi started trying to think of recipes in his mind. "I'm sure we can cook up something soon."

"Ah, should I go?" Magnolia's face turned to concern, perhaps feeling awkward at coming in at a bad time.

"You could stay for dinner, if you'd like." Kamiizumi offered. "I think we bought enough for the seven of us, maybe eight?"

 _Seven?_ Magnolia blinked. Oh, _right,_ there was Tsubaki and Bismarck as well…

Now that she thought about dinner, she faintly recalled Yew telling her earlier today that he probably wouldn't be around for dinner because of Crystalguard business, and hey, she felt like hanging out with people so she dropped in on everyone almost unsuspectingly, including the now-engaged Kamiizumi and Geist.

And free food was fun. So…

"Sure!" The Ba'al Buster beamed back at them. "I can help make dinner or clean up afterwards, if you'd like! Might as well—I did drop in without warning, and while you both were busy, too."

"Thank you, Magnolia." The Swordmaster grinned, and both kids cheered.

* * *

"So, you two were trying to figure out the whole family tree once you two get married?"

"Basically, yes."

The kids were off playing with Bismarck and Tsubaki after dinner, while Magnolia, Geist and Kamiizumi finished cleaning up, got some tea, and stayed in the kitchen. The Exorcist and Swordmaster exchanged grins before Geist spoke again, looking to Magnolia.

"Given how we all have our bonds, we figured it wouldn't be bad to try to clarify things."

"I see." Magnolia chuckled a bit. "I suppose you're right. It's fair to say we all see each other as family, even if we're not biologically related. What have you two figured out so far?"

"Well," Kamiizumi started, "Geist is basically the father of everyone in the Empire because he's technically the oldest, not counting that Cu Cuhallin was dead for a while and lived long before him or anyone else in the Empire." He looked to Geist. "Do you even have any idea how old Cu Cuhallin actually is? I'm just curious…"

Geist shrugged. "It's completely lost on me, I'm afraid. None of us in the Empire know. What about the Duchy? I heard of a…Lord Derosso and Sage Yulyana being significantly older than the rest of you?"

"They're both dead, so I don't think they quite count at this point." Kamiizumi tried to think. "Next oldest…well, I _guess_ that would be me and Braev. Despite Barbarossa's looks, he's ten years my senior, and Heinkel is also younger than me if I'm not mistaken."

Magnolia's grin grew wide. "So that makes you two the dads of _everyone."_

Both men stared back at her. "…Everyone?"

"Yup, everyone." Magnolia paused, pushing some white strands of hair out of her face, before thinking. "I mean, Geist, if you're dad of the whole Empire, that means that you would be technically Yew's dad since he and Denys are brothers. Which makes me your daughter in law and such. And I've regarded Agnes and Edea as sisters at times, so that makes me Kamiizumi's daughter if he sees Edea like a daughter."

"So you'd basically be our daughter." Kamiizumi stated.

Magnolia nodded. "Yup."

Geist still looked bewildered at all of this. "Maybe it's a good thing that this is all in technical terms as of how we see each other, rather than all of this being bioloigical or officially adopted or something. That could be significantly messier."

Both the Ba'al Buster and Swordmaster exchanged awkward looks. "Agreed."

Magnolia then gasped. "Oh, wait! We're missing Professor Norzen from all of this!"

"Ah, yes, Norzen." Kamiizumi recalled him, Braev and the Professor discussing shrubbery and the like. "He's not affiliated with the Empire, nor the Duchy…does that mean he's simply not related to anyone?"

"Well, Swordmaster," Magnolia pointed out, "You seem to get along with him. Maybe the way you two are is like…cousins?"

Kamiizumi blinked. "…He would make a very strange cousin. I don't even know how _old_ he is compared to me and Braev." He looked to Geist. "Do you know?"

Geist shook his head. "I have no clue."

Magnolia chuckled. "Speaking of family…" Her red eyes glinted with glee, "How's the wedding planning coming along? You're going to have it…when, in the next few months?"

"Yes, in a few months." The Swordmaster and Exorcist both blushed. "We're still trying to figure out everything! I mean, I'll have Braev as the best man, and Geist is trying to find a maid of honor."

"Hmm." Magnolia tried to think. "What about Janne?"

Geist couldn't suppress a chuckle at imagining Janne in a maid of honor dress. "Crystals, that would be hilarious, but I don't think the Wolf would like that so much. Maybe…" He tried to think. "Bella, perhaps? I should get in contact with her. It's been a while since she and I last spoke."

"Besides," Magnolia teased, eyes glinting, "It would be weird to have your 'son' Janne be the maid!"

The Exorcist groaned as Kamiizumi chuckled. "Is it a good thing he and I aren't biologically related?"

"Probably." The Swordmaster paused, before speaking. "I…Honestly, I'm thankful that we all have our bonds with each other. Even if we're not completely, biologically, related." He then grimaced. "Because that could lead to ince—" He shook his head, "Okay, no, I'm not saying it."

Geist and Magnolia silently agreed, neither of them saying anything. As much as family ties were appreciated, some were…a bit weirder to comprehend for them. Heck, things were already weird as is.

"I should probably go." The Ba'al Buster stood, smiling. "Thank you for letting me stay for dinner!"

"It's our pleasure." Geist chuckled, looking to her. "I never thought we'd ever speak peacefully like this."

"Well," She shrugged, "I never thought you two would get married, let alone get into a relationship! Funny how things work, don't they?"

"Yes." Kamiizumi and Geist exchanged glances with each other. "That's true."

Magnolia teleported away with one of those Teleportation Stones, and both men looked to each other quietly, neither of them saying anything.

"Tsuna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should have Janne be the maid of honor?"

Kamiizumi blinked. "Are we actually, seriously considering this, Geist?"

"I don't know." Geist mirrored his expression. "Are we?"

Kamiizumi laughed, and kissed him. "Maybe it's one thing to consider. Besides, I'm sure a little help from our 'family' would be nice."

Geist smiled into the kiss, before kissing him in return. "That, I can agree with."


End file.
